Zeke's Gang
Bea Adams |mo = Vandalism and ransacking |victims = 7 hostages 3 victimless home invasions |members = 5 |appearance = "Seek and Destroy" }} Zeke's Gang (so named in this wiki) is a gang of teenagers and young adults who went on a crime spree in the Season Twelve episode "Seek and Destroy". Background The gang was formed by Zeke Daniels and Germ following their release from a Texas prison. The two traveled across the U.S., committing burglaries of high-scale homes. During their travels, they recruited three other girls: Kay, Viv, and Bea Adams. They eventually arrived in Bea's hometown of San Diego, California, where they escalated from burglaries to home invasions. Unbeknownst to Germ, Kay, and Viv, Bea was manipulating Zeke into murdering the targeted homeowners. Seek and Destroy The gang is first seen ransacking the residence of Rick and Lenore Purcell. Afterwards, Zeke kills the owners, unbeknownst to Germ, Kay, and Viv. The next day, the girls search for another house to target next; Viv and Kay aren't successful, but Bea finds one belonging to Joe and Claire Vendl, so she returns to the van and tells the others. Hours later, the gang goes to the house and ties up the Vendls. Then, after the gang is finished ransacking and vandalizing the house, Zeke brings the Vendls from the other room and kills them right in front of Germ, Kay, and Viv, while Bea watches in excitement. Afterwards, Germ, Kay, and Viv discuss about the possibility of leaving, fearing that Zeke is starting to lose his mind. At a motel, Zeke tells them that he overheard their plans and reminds them about the original plan. Bea also reminds Kay and Viv about how Zeke found them. Later, the girls leave the motel, allowing Zeke to kill Germ for trying to leave, unbeknownst to Viv and Kay. The next day, as the gang drives around town, Kay asks Zeke where Germ is; he replies that he abandoned them. When the gang goes to Bea's parents' residence, Kay and Viv discuss about this allegation. Later, the gang breaks into Bea's house and ties up Bea's mother Michelle as Bea brutally assaults her. Then, Bea's father Paul appears and Bea holds him hostage as well. An ambivalent Zeke holds Bea at gunpoint, tells her to stop, and orders her to drop the gun. Then, Viv holds Zeke at knifepoint and tells him to drop his gun, which he does. Afterwards, Bea apologizes to Zeke and they both kiss, but she then shoots and kills him, horrifying Viv and Kay. When Bea becomes distracted from her parents, Kay and Viv try to escape, but Bea stops them. As Bea holds Viv hostage, Kay grabs Zeke's dropped gun and holds Bea at gunpoint. In response, Bea shoots Kay in the stomach, just as the BAU arrive. The girls are all arrested; Kay and Viv are both taken into ambulances, while Bea is taken away in a police car. Modus Operandi The gang targeted high-class homes due to their hatred of the wealthy and more fortunate. They initially committed burglaries on the houses, waiting for the homeowners to leave. When they escalated to home invasions, they would single out easy targets by having Bea, Kay, and Viv go around the neighborhood, from door to door, and ask potential victims to write them a check for their brother, who is suffering from cancer. The homeowner who would be the most sympathetic and write a check was selected as the target. The same girl would return the next day and get the homeowner to open the door again (either to retrieve an item left behind at the house, or pretend to do so), whereupon the other members would invade the house, take the occupants hostage, and gag and bind their arms and legs with household items. The five would spend hours trashing the homes, drinking, and doing drugs before fleeing with stolen household items. Before the gang left, Zeke would kill the homeowners by shooting them in the head execution-style with a suppressed, compact 9mm pistol. The victims were usually isolated from the rest of the gang and their murders covered up, but the Vendls were killed in front of the rest of the gang when Zeke attempted to reassert control over them. Profile The unsubs are a gang consisting of both male and female members. Their knowledge of what is easy to sell and hard to track, plus their ability to move in and out of houses without witnesses or triggering alarms, suggests the gang is criminally experienced. However, the presence of alcohol and drugs at the crime scenes seems to contradict that, as it is difficult to maintain such a level of self-control and organization, which in turn suggests at least one member (likely the leader) is sober. People often join gangs because they want to belong and also feel the sense of a family for the first time. Gangs tend to follow a hierarchy, with the alpha on top, then the muscle and devout right hand, and finally the soldiers. The leader is committing the murders on his own, and because of his unnecessary use of a suppressor, it is highly possible that the other members are unaware of the killings. Real-Life Comparison A Twitter post confirmed that Zeke's gang was partially based on the Manson Family - Both groups committed home invasions that involved casualties, were active in California (though Zeke's group was also active in other states), and had both male and female members. Also, Zeke was raised by a mother who suffered from an addiction, as well as other relatives, much like Manson's own background. Members *Leader: Zeke Daniels . Portrayed by Jon-Michael Ecker. *Lieutenant: Germ . Portrayed by Sam Puefua. *Followers: **Bea Adams . Portrayed by Stevie Lynn Jones. **Kay . Portrayed by Marnee Carpenter. **Viv . Portrayed by Sadie Schwolsky. Zeke.jpg|Zeke Daniels|link=Ezekiel Daniels BethanyAdams.jpg|Bea Adams|link=Bea Adams MichaelSale.jpg|Germ|link=Michael Sale UnknownKay.jpg|Kay|link=Kay UnknownViv.jpg|Viv|link=Viv Known Victims *2016: **August 8, Lawton, Oregon: A victimless home invasion **October 12, Beaumont, Texas: A victimless home invasion **December 23, Newnan, Georgia: A victimless home invasion *2017, California: **January 3, Del Mar: Janelle Klecker **January 9, Rancho Santa Fe: Rick and Lenore Purcell **January 10, San Diego: Joe and Claire Vendl **January 11, Escondido: Paul and Michelle Adams Notes *The gang is comprised of five different unsubs, each with a distinct identity, background, storyline, and focus. This is more than any other episode that has focused on a criminal group or organization; these episodes usually focus on a maximum of three different members while disregarding any other possible members. *The gang is partially similar to Turner's Group ("Hopeless") - Both groups comprised of members that shared a pack mentality and targeted symbols of wealth: while the gang targeted upscale homes, Turner's Group targeted luxury cars and high-end boutiques. Appearances *Season Twelve **"Seek and Destroy" Category:Criminal Minds Characters Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Season Twelve Criminals Category:Gangsters Category:Robbers Category:Home Invaders Category:Criminals Category:Vandals Category:Hostage Takers Category:Survivors Category:Witnesses